Favourite Colour
by chanichka
Summary: Kratos gets trapped into a menial conversation with his other companions about what their favourite colours are.


Kratos walked ahead of the group silently. They were chattering about nothing, _again_. That boy, Lloyd, thought perhaps it would be fun to ask mundane pointless questions to pass the time. It's true, through their travels they had talked about almost everything else… but this…this question… well, it was just… childish.

"Well, Raine?" Genis asked, "Why don't you answer the question first?"

Kratos watched as Raine rolled her eyes at her younger brother's request, "Because it seemed like a pointless inquiry."

"Oh come on!" Lloyd replied playfully, he swung his sword swiftly through the air "It's fun! How else are we supposed to pass the time traveling."

"Yeah, professor! This is fun!" Colette chimed in. She clasped her hands together in glee.

Raine sighed, letting out a small groan, "Ugh, you're all so helpless."

Kratos agreed inwardly. What was the point of this exercise?

"Just do it." Genis asked again.

Raine grunted, "Fine. I suppose I'd have to say…gray."

"Gray?" Genis exclaimed in shock, "Why such a mundane color as grey?"

Raine snapped towards her younger brother, "It is not mundane! Most ruins are a gray color. That glorious shade of weathered stone! Ahh! It's AMAZING! Just thinking about it gets me giddy!"

"Maybe this was a mistake…" the assassin muttered under her breath as Raine began to rant about different shades of grey at the Balacruf Mosuleam and the stone at Asgard. Kratos rolled his eyes. True they were gray now, but had she seen them when they were first build, she would have known that they were originally painted white.

"Quick, Sheena," Colette whispered, "Say what your favourite color is, maybe we can distract her by keeping the conversation going."

"What?" Sheena replied, "N-No way! I'm not answering such a silly question!"

Kratos glanced back at the ninja from the corner of her eye. Her face had suddenly become flushed.

"Maybe pink?" Colette piqued.

Sheena's face became even more red, "Wh—what! How'd you now?"

Colette pointed to her ribbon, "You always wear a pink ribbon."

Sheena shrugged and began muttering to herself.

"My turn!" Genis cried, "I like—"

"All right! Colette! Your turn!" Lloyd rang, interrupting the small half-elf. Kratos watched as Genis' mouth gaped open and then twisted in annoyance. He folded his arms.

"Big dummy…" He muttered under his breath.

Colette lifted her hands and put them inquisitively to her mouth, "Hmmm…. That's hard. I don't know if I have a favourite!" She squinted her eyes, smiling as she did. Lloyd's face looked confused.

"Wait," he stated, "I thought you liked red!"

Kratos glanced at Lloyd's bright red tunic. He suddenly felt great pity for the young youth.

"I do like red!' Colette confirmed, oblivious to Lloyd's subliminal comment, "and green, and red, and purple, and all the colors! It's too hard to pick a favourite. They are all great!'

Lloyd turned somewhat dismayed, away from Colette. Kratos sighed for his son; this was painful. Genis let out a small snicker at Lloyd's defeat and opened his mouth once again, probably in an attempt to state his favourite color.

Just then, Kratos saw as Chosen tripped over a rock. The stoic angel caught her before she collided into the ground.

"Ah! Thank you Kratos." Colette smiled.

He nodded at her and resumed his walk.

"Hey! Kratos!" Genis sounded, Kratos closed his eyes in irritation. He knew what was coming next. How did he get dragged into this? The half-elf boy continued, "What's your favourite color?"

"Oh, yes, Kratos, do say!" Colette beamed.

"Oh I know!" Lloyd called, "Kratos likes purple."

"How do you know?" Colette asked.  
>"Because he wears purple all the time!" Lloyd responded proudly<p>

"Purple?" Sheena questioned incredulously.

Kratos groaned inwardly and shook his head.

"Well," Lloyd continued, turning his face towards Kratos, "Isn't it purple?"

Kratos remained silent. Purple? No. Kratos knew what color he liked best. He closed his eyes, a memory of two green eyes flashed in his mind.

Green eyes that peered at him angrily behind thick metal bars of a dingy prison.

Green eyes that looked at him in shock as he clasped her hand and led her through the maze of the ranch.

Green eyes that stared at him incredulously as he explained his rebellion against Cruxis.

Green eyes that he would catch staring at him.

Green eyes that began to be filled with trust

Green eyes gazed at him tenderly as he confessed his feelings.

Green eyes that glanced shyly away when she said yes.

Green eyes filled with desire and affection.

Green eyes closed in pain as she brought a child into the world.

Green eyes that smiled at him

Green eyes that filled with tears

Green eyes teeming with hope

Green eyes that burned his soul and clenched his heart.

Green eyes that he could never forget.

Green. Green eyes. He found he loved the color green.

"I like green." Kratos stated solemnly.

Lloyd's mouth dropped, "Wait… I thought… But you wear purple!"

"So then do you like red, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Well according to your theory, it is definitely red, because you wear red." Genis mocked.

"Shut up, Genis." Lloyd barked, his voice lowered and he raised his hand casually behind his head, his voice was calm again, slightly shy, "Actually… I like…."

Lloyd turned shyly away, not looking at Colette.

"I really like the colour blue." Lloyd almost whispered.

Genis snickered. Lloyd glared daggers at him. Colette smiled, completely oblivious,

"I like blue!" Colette encouraged, "it's lovely.

"Y-yeah…" Lloyd muttered.

Kratos' lip twitched in slight amusement, almost forming a smile. Blue. He glanced back at Colette. Naturally his son would like blue. It was the same reason why Kratos liked green. Kratos sighed, looking into the sky once more. He closed his eyes a small breeze ran it's fingers through his hair.

How did he get caught up in such menial conversation?

How could he allow himself to enjoy it?

He smirked as his other companions continued to chat among themselves.

But that time, the conversation had moved on. Raine had trapped Sheena in a deep conversation about the gray stone of the first seal. Sheena was half-listening as she adjusted her pink ribbon wrapped around her face. Colette was pointing out the many different colored flowers. Lloyd was gazing deeply into her bright blue eyes.

"Does anyone care what _my_ favourite color is?" Genis attempted one more time.

No one answered him. Kratos smirked as the young half-elf sighed in defeat and joined in on Lloyd and Colette's conversation. Colours were soon forgotten to all but Kratos. He smirked to himself.

He hadn't ever really thought about it before; it was childish to have a favourite color. But now, now he was sure. He knew what his favourite color was.

It was green.

Definitely green.


End file.
